stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:M. Van Gent
Welkom, als je hulp nodig hebt kun je bij mij terecht. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:56 (UTC) :Dank om te antwoorden. Het verwelkomingscomité van de regering staat ook al klaar: Welkom! :-) 31 mei 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Ik had nog geen kans om om u te verwelkomen. Bij deze: Welkom! 3 jun 2007 07:58 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:56 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner van Libertas vrij dit te doen. 3 jun 2007 16:31 (UTC) MenM Corp. Ik heb juist vernomen dat u The Daily Wiki onderhoudt. Nu was mijn vraag of je je krant niet wilt aansluiten bij onze mediagroep aan te sluiten. DIT IS ZEKER GEEN OVERNAME! U blijft verantwoordelijk voor TDW maar wij helpen dan mee met het onderhoud zodat TDW weldra een plek veroverd in de media. Wat biedt dit voor voordelen? * U blijft verantwoordelijk voor TDW. * U wordt aandeelhouder van MenM Corp. * U, TDW en MenM Corp. worden er beter van. De aansluiting van deze krant bij onze mediagroep kan in de toekomst handig zijn wat betreft actualiteit in o.a. de geplande tv-zender MenM1. MenM 5 jun 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Ik ben tijdelijk druk (met de examens). Ik zal proberen The Daily Wiki nog wat te onderhouden want ik heb hier al vanalles over gelezen dat ik niet zo graag hoor :) Dus nee, liever ff geen overnames. M. Van Gent 9 jun 2007 19:34 (UTC) ::Het lijkt me beter M. nog wat tijd te geven haar krant op te starten. Dan kan ze achteraf nog kiezen om bij een groep te gaan. BTW: onafhankelijke kranten moeten er ook zijn hé ;-) 9 jun 2007 21:27 (UTC) Fruit Valley In Libertas zijn op dit moment twee bedrijven die aan biologisch en ecologische landbouw doen. De producten van beide bedrijven vullen elkaar aan en om de marktpositie van beide bedrijven te verbeteren zou een fusie een goede toekomst kunnen beteken. Daarom stel ik als CEO van Orgin voor om Orgin en Fruit Valley te fuseren. 50% van de Orgin aandelen voor jou en 50% van de Fruit Valley aandelen voor mij. --Moriad 28 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) :Wel, eigenlijk ben ik van mening dat een monopolie geen goede zaak voor de klant is, en moet ik het voorstel dus, ondanks dat het een mooi was, afwijzen. Graag wil ik wel een goede relatie met Orgin onderhouden. M. Van Gent 29 jun 2007 15:09 (UTC) The Daily Wiki The Daily Wiki is failliet verklaard. Het Ministerie van Media vraagt of deze krant verwijderd mag worden. 1 sep 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Ja, dat is goed. Ik heb toch geen tijd meer. M. Van Gent 13 sep 2007 17:10 (UTC) Burger U bent tot burger benoemt! 13 sep 2007 17:13 (UTC) :Ja? Dankuwel, dat vind ik heel leuk. Wat zijn de rechtstreekse gevolgen voor mij? M. Van Gent 13 sep 2007 17:14 (UTC) ** Mee in de regering kunnen zitten. ** Een tweede huis kunnen kopen. ** Je mag stemmen in de stemmingen. :: 13 sep 2007 17:22 (UTC) :::Tof! Dank u, ik zal er zeker gebruik van maken. M. Van Gent 13 sep 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::::BTW: nice work! Fruit Valley wordt steeds beter! 14 sep 2007 05:52 (UTC) :::::Ben je niet geinteresseerd in de DP? 14 sep 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::::::Die eeuwige politieke drift :-) 14 sep 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Ik zal eens kijken of ik ergens een mooie partij vind en een tweede huisje... M. Van Gent 26 okt 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::Bedankt om voor ons te kiezen! 26 okt 2007 20:54 (UTC) :::Kom je nog terug ? Wikistad herleeft en we hebben nood aan inventieve en ondernemende vrouwen ! BTW, prettig Paasfeest. 23 mrt 2008 08:30 (UTC) Hey. 's Weer lang geleden hé. Kom je nog eens naar 't land? Je kan je Mss bij mijn partij, Sociaal Libertas aansluiten. Succes fruit lady, 23 mrt 2008 12:49 (UTC) Nimsecele Nimsecele M, cosna amigito ludis nuegto "san". Libertas nici sicterolm utselei. Muteno amane comnis. Mutes cice De Vredesgazet, cizme olm neretai nun pos alame consuren. Libertas nici sicterolm, coz san fak! San a fak ust nacio belism! San a fak tedoe! Nicimi nado nado, atu? Anec manueda. Asta lu nemene. Muteno, M. Asta, din teo a li nacio belism nuio? Elovie, mi dici. Seio! 14 jun 2008 11:18 (UTC) : In het nederlands aub. -- 14 jun 2008 11:22 (UTC) :: Nimsecele Mateno. Noi e libeia in Libertas? Coz san fak, mi dici. Ik dacht dat Libertas stond voor vrijheid niet? Ik spreek toch wel wat ik wil tegen een goeie vriendin zeker! Asta lu nemene. 14 jun 2008 11:24 (UTC) ::: Ja, maar Nederlands is de voertaal dus, indien het wordt gevraagd, moet een tekst vertaald worden. Welke taal is dit eigenlijk? -- 14 jun 2008 11:27 (UTC) :::: Waar staat dat? Ben ik verplicht antwoord te geven op je vragen trouwens? (gewoon uit curiositeit) 14 jun 2008 11:28 (UTC) ::::: Dat is gewoon 1 van de omgaande regels hier. Trouwens, lang geleden. Hoe ben je hier eigelijk opnieuw geraakt? -- 14 jun 2008 11:31 (UTC) :::::: Een gebruiker (ben ik verplicht te zeggen wie?) heeft me van de verkiezingen verteld. Trouwens, je kan er moeilijk naastkijken hé. 14 jun 2008 11:32 (UTC) ::::::: Dimitri wrs. En dat is waar. Mr welke taal heb je hierboven eigelijk gebruikt? Geen Italiaans, geen latijn, wat dan wel? Gewoon uit curiositeit. -- 14 jun 2008 11:35 (UTC) :::::::: Dat is iets bijzonders, maar 't interesseert je vast niet. Ik vroeg me af hoe't zat met de kranten, want ik vind hier niet veel meer terug. De Vredesgazet vond ik, en enkele nieuwe.. 14 jun 2008 11:44 (UTC) :::::::::Klopt, de Metro is hernoemd naar De Gazet. Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 11:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Mr het interesseert me wel, anders had ik het niet gevraagd é. Mr welke taal is dit? Ik denk zelfs dat het een dialect is -- 14 jun 2008 11:46 (UTC) :::::::::::Het is een conlang, met invloeden van Romaanse en Germaanse talen, hoofdzakelijk Latijn, Frans, Spaans, Italiaans, Nederlands en Engels. 14 jun 2008 11:50 (UTC) Haha, Alys, me comnis lu anitole oe! Coz san fak, niere nici Libertas olmis belism? Arria san, me dici. Zet hi nun pos nelerme noio? Mo fak protementoris nicilem ud esmdron hebbelolms - il señor? Elvovie nun, me diciera! Seia amigita, M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:34 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Verkiezingen 2009 Stemlokaal Srry, maar alleen de mensen die in het parlement zitten kunnen stemmen :|. De volgende parlementsverkiezingen komen pas over 2 maanden... (in Newport echter,... :P) --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 14:46 (UTC) :Oh. Zo zij het dan. Vanwaar al die onafhankelijkheden? Kan ik mijn woning onafhankelijk verklaren? Zou wel handig zijn **hehe**. M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Alles kan (alleen de vraag of het wel of niet geaccepteerd wordt... bij Newport en Nieuwvromen dus wel). --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::Ik heb geen intenties in die aard hoor. Ik vind het nogal laf je onafhankelijk te verklaren zonder meer. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat er genocides zijn geweest, of dergelijke. Nouja, wij blijven Libertanen, niet? :). M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::Stel je gerust, alles is zonder oorlog gebeurd... alleen als je hier al twee jaar zit dan zie je vanzelf wel dat Libertas niet gewerkt heeft. Veel mensen zoals Dimitri, ik, OWTB en noem ze maar op, hadden geen zin in nog een mislukte "poging" tot heropleving... --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) :::::I see. Nog iets van Dimitri gehoord trouwens? Alyssa zei me dat ze hem al in maanden niet meer gezien had op de Wiki's... M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::Ik zie het al in de logs :). M. Van Gent 28 mei 2009 14:56 (UTC) :Hey daar, 's ook lang geleden hé! Hoe ben je hier opnieuw terechtgekomen? :) Enja, ik ben hier (effe) terug, zoals je kan zien ^^ 28 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) :Hallo beste M. van Gent, even een vraagje, kenden wij elkaar al? :P 28 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat zij hier al vertrokken is toen jij hier nog niet was :D 28 mei 2009 16:22 (UTC) :Aangename kennismaking, M. van Gent ;) Greenday2 28 mei 2009 16:26 (UTC) Vrouwen Ik ben heel blij dat jij het opneemt aan de rechten van de Nýttfróner vrouw :) De Nýttfróner overheid wil het liefst een - zolang er nog geen fundurverkiezingen zijn geweest - onpartijdige opstelling hebben. Voorlopig zullen wij dus nog niet hard ingrijpen. Ook is het zo dat er een grote streng-Christelijke achterban is die niet graag vrouwen in de politiek ziet, maar wij zullen zien of wij iets kunnen doen. Bart K 5 jun 2009 14:40 (UTC) :@Van Gent: Mijn complimenten, goed geschreven :) --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) Praktisch zeg! 180px|right|border Emmeke, 'k nodig je uit om lid te worden van Libertas Praktisch: de eerste Libertaanse partij die overtuigd centrum is en liever pragmatisch dan ideologisch! De partijstandpunten kan je op deze pagina bekijken. 6 jun 2009 16:33 (UTC) Actief Jammer genoeg is de site niet meer erg actief. De site was enkele maanden enorm actief en groot, maar dat is sterk afgenomen na de Tweede Burgeroorlog, die alles hier in de soep gooide. Daarna waren er allemaal opstanden, groot en klein, en diverse "revoluties", waarbij meerdere groepen moderatoren elkaar blokkeerden. Uiteindelijk keerde "de rust" terug, maar dat namen we allemaal iets te serieus: 90% van de gebruikers vertrok en de site kwam op een heel laag pitje te staan. Het is treurig, maar het is niet anders. Ik heb het in ieder geval erg naar mijn zin gehad, maar nu is het afgelopen met de site. Tenzij we meer nieuwe gebruikers weten te krijgen. Zou dat lukken, denk je? Dr. Magnus dec 30, 2009 16:29 (UTC) :Niet te pessimistisch Magnus, of moet ik FotoDude zeggen? ;) Greenday2 dec 30, 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::Als ik nog admin was, had ik nog een reden om hier actief te zijn è. Nu niet. --OuWTB jan 1, 2010 19:22 (UTC) Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl!